


Rêver de l'homme mort

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: Le mort vint à lui au plus sombre de la nuit.





	Rêver de l'homme mort

Le mort vint à lui au plus sombre de la nuit.

La réalité du moment frappa T’Challa comme un coup de poignard : le poids de son corps contre le matelas, le contact léger des draps de coton teint, la fraîcheur de l’air nocturne -- les formes et les couleurs familières de la chambre royale et puis la silhouette étrangère, vêtue à l’américaine, qui se détachait contre le ciel luminescent du monde des esprits.

Killmonger.

\- Salut, ta majesté !

L’accent moqueur, âpre de l’étranger semblait toujours aussi peu à sa place entre les murs anciens du palais, enchâssé dans l’écrin familier des rumeurs qui filtraient par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Un mélange de culpabilité et d’horreur étreignait le ventre de T’Challa, un écho de sa blessure passée, mais il refusait de détourner les yeux.

\- Killmonger.

\- Lui-même ! Heureux, cousin ?

Le sourire crâneur de Killmonger n’atteignait pas ses yeux, un rictus aux mâchoires serrées. T’Challa le fixa, silencieux. Il avait réfléchi plus d’une fois aux mots qu’il aurait pu, dû prononcer, les arguments qui auraient sauvé un cousin perdu, mais l’instant ou le rêve étaient venus et ne lui restait plus que le regret.

Le fantôme s’approcha en quelques pas rapides, le même sourire crispé accroché à ses lèvres :

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l’air terrifié.

\- Désolé.

L’homme mort inclina la tête, trop près de lui, la posture fluide et hostile d’un prédateur. Par-delà l’agressivité crâne qu’il affectait, ses yeux se montraient plus sincères -- ou complétaient l’histoire : distants et observateurs.

Il sourit plus largement. Mâchoires serrées, toujours, une mimique de joie qui échouait à convaincre.

Lorsqu’il parla, son souffle aurait dû effleurer la peau de T’Challa.

\- Demain, nous combattrons.

Lorsque T’Challa se réveilla, aucune trace ne révélait la présence de l’homme mort à ses côtés.

 

***

 

La nuit suivante, Killmonger revint.

Cette fois-ci, il était torse nu, ses scarifications de guerre étalées en rangées macabres. Il surprit le regard de T’Challa et sourit :

\- J’aurais pu en rajouter une pour moi. Techniquement, c’est moi qui me suis buté.

Encore une fois, la jovialité violente qu’il affectait n’atteignait pas ses yeux. Il fit trois pas et T’challa se leva.

\- Je ne veux pas combattre, Killmonger. Je veux parler.

\- Et je veux ta tête sur un plateau.

Killmonger n’attendit pas davantage avant d’attaquer. Le corps de T’Challa réagit avant son esprit, parant le coup de poing et reculant de quelques pas. L’étranger rit -- l'affrontement se poursuivit.

Il était fort comme lors de leur premier affrontement, une masse de haine et de rage, et T’Challa était faible comme ce jour-là, lourd de remords et de regret. Il n’éprouva aucune surprise à finir le dos contre le sol -- aucune crainte non plus, avec la certitude étrange des rêves.

Les poings de Killmonger s’écrasèrent des deux côtés de sa tête sans faire le moindre bruit, ses dents dévoilées par un rictus agressif. Le spectre n’avait pas besoin de respirer, mais il était hors d’haleine.

\- Tu t'es pas battu comme ça quand tu m’as tué.

\- Tout le monde a ses mauvais jours.

Le spectre se releva d’un bond :

\- Demain, nous combattrons.

Il s’éloigna vers le ciel d’aube et de nuit qui brillait à travers la fenêtre ouverte, et sa silhouette s’évapora en brumes d’étoiles.

T’Challa s’éveilla endolori et intact.

 

***

 

Killmonger revint nuit après nuit, une ombre de rage et de revanche ; coup après coup, insultes après insultes, le rappel de la faute de son père et de sa propre inaptitude à la résoudre. Père et fils, tueurs et victimes de génération en génération...

Et perdre, combat après combat, le sol maintenant familier contre son dos.

\- Mais comment t’as gagné contre moi, en fait ?

T’Challa sourit :

\- Tout le monde a ses bons jours.

Killmonger crispa le poing à côté de son épaule.

\- Conneries ! Tu sais pourquoi je reviens !

\- Oui.

Les mots avaient pesé si lourd dans son esprit qu’il avait imaginé que leur ouvrir la porte serait une tâche colossale, mais l’aveu sortit léger comme une plume. Killmonger s’immobilisa et sourit, les mâchoires serrées :

\- Dis-le. Je veux t’entendre le dire.

\- C’est à cause de moi. De mes regrets.

L’esprit se redressa, les yeux rivés dans les siens :

\- Continue.

\- J’aurais voulu te sauver et j’ai échoué.

\- _Me_ sauver ? C’était pas plutôt ton royaume ?

Question rhétorique, ils le savaient tous deux.

\- J’aurais voulu vous sauver tous les deux.

Le sourire de Killmonger se crispa, s’étira.

\- J’suis tellement _ému_.

T’Challa se redressa à son tour. Neuf nuits et le rêve gardait ce même caractère hybride, à la fois réel jusqu’à la nausée et distant jusqu’à l’ivresse.

\- Tu reviens parce que je n’arrive pas à te laisser partir.

\- Bingo.

Il dévisagea l’esprit. Killmonger était mort, mais l’homme qui lui faisait face avait la même réalité que son père sous l’arbre aux panthères ; sa peau se couvrait d’une fine couche de sueur, il semblait hors d’haleine, ses yeux luisaient de l’éclat intense et froid qu’il avait eu de son vivant -- le regard d’un chasseur ne poursuivant qu’une cible.

\- Alors pourquoi me rappelles-tu à toi, T’Challa ? Besoin d’apaiser ta conscience ? Besoin d’entendre que je te pardonne ? Parce que je te pardonne pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu existais.

Un rire vif, rageur, le sourire machinal rivé en place, mâchoires serrées, la tension d’un mécanisme amorcé le jour où un fils avait bercé le cadavre de son père. Killmonger était un mouvement meurtrier avorté au dernier moment, une frustration. T’Challa espérait que sa pitié ne se voyait pas trop, mais l’autre homme l’aurait probablement frappé avec bien plus de frénésie si ç’avait été le cas.

\- T’as déjà prétendu ça, oui. Je m’en fous. Comme ton père, tu voulais laisser nos frères et sœurs dans la merde pendant que le Wakanda se roule dans ses richesses.

T’Challa avait tenté les excuses, les explications, ses mots noyés sous les attaques, parades, ripostes. Peut-être était-ce la répétition qui usait Killmonger ; peut-être que même un mort pouvait se lasser, un mécanisme se dénouer.

\- J’ai ouvert le Wakanda au reste du monde...

Killmonger s’avança rapidement, chercha à l’agripper, rit lorsqu’il repoussa sa main.

\- Je m’en fous. Je m’en fous !

Chaque mot avait été craché plus fort que le dernier et T’Challa ne sentit aucune surprise lorsqu’un coup de poing siffla vers son ventre, paré de justesse.

Cette nuit-là encore ils combattirent.

Ce matin-là encore T’Challa s’éveilla, endolori et intact.

 

***

 

\- Ça va finir par t’emmerder autant que ça m’emmerde, dit Killmonger.

Accroupi sur la pointe de ses pieds, le sourire aux dents serrées, les yeux froids toujours -- mais il ne fixait plus le but qu’il n’avait jamais atteint.

T’Challa sourit vaguement, secoua la tête. Il commençait à exceller à l’art de perdre, atténuer l’impact, préparer sa chute ; il y avait sans doute des talents plus utiles à apprendre pour un guerrier, mais autant prendre le positif là où il le trouvait.

\- Je peux durer longtemps.

Killmonger lâcha un « hah ! » bref qui était peut-être un rire :

\- C’est ce qu’ils disent tous.

L’esprit de T’Challa s’arrêta un instant, un sourire machinal jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais. Ouais. Mais je suis un gars qui s’accroche.

\- Assez pour survivre à une putain de chute mortelle, je te reconnais ça.

Presque de la cordialité, presque une courbe sincère dans le sourire de façade qui lui faisait face. T’Challa garda le ton soigneusement léger :

\- Les chats ont neuf vies, alors, tu penses, les panthères...

\- J’ai pas dû être intégré au club, alors.

Le sourire de T’Challa s’effaça. _Évidemment, crétin, va parler de mort à un défunt_. Il détourna le regard pour chercher quelque chose à dire, n’importe quels mots pour tenter de prolonger la fraction de détente qui s’était instaurée, et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le ciel iridescent du pays des esprits, l’étendue vaste des étoiles et des brumes qui s’ouvrait depuis la terrasse, et ce fut une imbécillité ou un trait de génie qui lui échappa :

\- Eh, tu as déjà vu une aube de Wakanda ?

Pour une fois, Killmonger sembla -- même brièvement -- au dépourvu ; l’expression le rajeunissait.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

\- On pourrait en regarder une.

L’étranger désigna la terrasse du menton :

\- Ici ?

T’Challa haussa les épaules :

\- Attendons.

\- J’ai passé ma vie à attendre.

Mais lorsque T’Challa s’assit sur la terrasse, il s’accroupit à côté de lui.

Killmonger était impatient comme un Américain, mais la nuit touchait à son terme. T’Challa entretint de son mieux ses commentaires jusqu’à ce que les étoiles, et le ciel, et le songe commencent à se dissiper.

\- J’me casse, dit Killmonger.

\- Reste.

\- Ton rêve s’achève. Je dois partir.

\- Regarde.

Il détourna les yeux juste pour voir l’expression de l’homme mort lorsque celui-ci aperçut l’aube qui luisait par-delà les déchirures du ciel, un joyau miroitant qui étincelait à travers des lambeaux d’étoile. N'Jadaka écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, et puis un rire lui échappa -- et puis un sourire sincère illumina son visage.

\- Ça vaudrait presque de revenir.

Ce matin-là, T’Challa s’éveilla avec une sensation d’ivresse.

 

***

 

Cinq aubes encore, cinq affrontements pareils à des formalités. Cinq échanges entre le fil du rasoir et la camaraderie de l’aube ou du crépuscule. Une sixième, l’amorce du combat, Killmonger brûlant d’agressivité et de l’affection tordue que T’Challa imaginait peut-être dans son sourire tendu.

\- Faudra que tu fasses ton deuil, un jour. Je te connais mieux de ma mort que de mon vivant, mec.

T’Challa sourit.

\- Tu fais un bon partenaire d’entraînement.

Il avait eu la certitude après l’aube, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé sans regret, et la nuit suivante, lorsque Killmonger était revenu.

Les ancêtres guidaient les hommes, mais son cousin avait péri trop récemment pour joindre leurs rangs. N'Jadaka était au mieux un mort maléfique, au pire une âme perdue comme il l’avait déjà été de son vivant.

Et le roi, et les prêtres devaient ramener les égarés. Une chance qui lui était offerte, née de ses regrets, nourrie de l’énergie frustrée d’un mort qui n’avait jamais pu achever le mouvement de son existence entière. Un devoir qu’il accomplissait... Mais il aurait peiné à se considérer comme méritant de l’honorer.

Pas quand il savait ce qu’il sentait face à l’aube.

\- T’en as pas marre de perdre ?

\- T’en as pas marre de gagner ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors moi non plus.

\- Haha ! Tu dis n’importe quoi.

T’Challa rit et leva les poings :

\- Je tente de jouer les vieux sages. Ça marche ?

\- Aucune idée. Jamais écouté les vieux sages.

T’Challa n’eut pas le temps d’une réponse avant que Killmonger attaque. Ils roulèrent au sol, la même danse familière qui perdait son sens à chaque nuit.

Le contact du sol, froid et familier contre le dos de T’Challa.

\- Perdu, dit-il.

\- Encore une fois, dit N'Jadaka.

\- Encore une fois, admit-il.

La chaleur étrange, irréelle, de lèvres d’hommes contre les siennes ; le frottement de sa barbe, les cals de mains épaisses crispées sur ses épaules. Le baiser avait le goût d’un ciel iridescent, d’un crépuscule, d’une aube.

T’Challa ferma les yeux, serra les doigts sur la nuque d’un homme qui n’était plus et rêva.


End file.
